


Enough

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“youre so fucking ANNOYING! Do you evwer evwen shut up?”</p>
<p>You watch in horror as the seadweller yanks your skateboard out of your hands and snaps it in two, then unceremoniously drops the pieces to the ground. You don’t think you’ve ever been so upset over something and you feel tears welling up in your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece for someone on tumblr. If you want to commission something please inquire here or there (bootyshortscronus)

“youre so fucking ANNOYING! Do you evwer evwen shut up?”

You watch in horror as the seadweller yanks your skateboard out of your hands and snaps it in two, then unceremoniously drops the pieces to the ground. You don’t think you’ve ever been so upset over something and you feel tears welling up in your eyes.

“CR0NU57H 1 DN07 M34N 7W0” You do your best to explain, but you’re tripping over your words and he’s just getting more and more angry and then suddenly his hands are on your shoulders and he’s asking why you’re shaking.

That makes you mad, how dare he break your board and say mean things and touch you and then have the god damn nerve to ask you why you’re shaking. You growl at him, narrowing your eyes even though your visor covers them. He laughs at you.

“vwhat, you think youre intimidating nowv? listen, pal, i knowv you need a little special care and all that, but you need to learn vwho your superiors are, or at the vwery least learn vwho could easily vwin in a fight against you.”

He’s giving you that grin and you know he thinks you have no idea what he’s saying. He thinks he can get away with anything and that fucker’s never been so wrong about anything in his entire afterlife. You shove him, easily pushing him away from you. He stumbles and looks at you with wide eyes, obviously amazed that you actually managed to move him, then he’s coming at you, shoving you back twice as hard.

You topple over, never having much coordination in the first place, and he sits down on your legs, pinning your arms up above your head. 

“heh, you really fucked up just nowv, captor. im not going easy on you this time, no you dont deservwe it.” He leans down close to your face and licks his lips.

You spit in his eye and he lets go of your arms to wipe at his face, sputtering obscenities and narrowly avoiding using that ‘R’ word he always pretends you don’t know. You take this opportunity to grip onto his shirt and shove him over, climbing on top of him and then sliding your hands up to his neck. He’s already trying to shove you away again, but you hook your fingers up into his gills and pull downward, earning you a hiss of pain and effectively shutting the seadweller up.

He’s glaring up at you, breathing deeply through his nose. You feel his gills fluttering against your fingers and you keep them firmly in place, yanking a little every so often just to hear him whimper.

“5H17 FKUCN1G 543DW3LL1GN P13C3 0F G4R843G3”

He snarls and you yank down hard, shutting him up again. You think maybe it’s your turn to grin now and you laugh, starting to grind your ass down against his crotch.

“W4H7 W3R3 0Y0U GN0N4 D0 R4P3 M3” You roll your hips hard against him and immediately you feel some movement against you from his tight as fuck jeans. “L13K 1 W4N7 YU0R FUCKN1G N457HY BULG3 15N1D3 M3”

He groans and you can feel him grinding up against you. Fucking pathetic. You keep the fingers of one hand hooked in his gill as your other hand moves down to yank at his belt, luckily you seem to be having a nice moment of coordination and you manage to get it undone with one hand before lifting yourself up enough to pull his pants down.

His eyes are wide and he’s staring up at you as if not believing the stroke of luck he’s getting here. Fucker. You lean down over him, letting his bulge slither along your crotch as you order him to unzip your suit. He complies, getting it fully undone and then moving his hands along your back as though he fucking deserves to touch you. He doesn’t, so you sit back, pulling your fingers from his gill and slapping his hands away.

“M4BY3 1LL FCUCK YU0 157N34D”

He just can’t keep his mouth shut and he starts laughing at that, saying something about how hilarious that was and how small your bulge is. You growl and send a fist flying into his smug face, grinning at the satisfying crack you hear as you hit him square in the jaw, busting his lip open on one of his own sharp teeth in the process.

He growls and covers his mouth, starting to squirm underneath you until you hold your fist up and he goes still again. You lift yourself up enough to flip him over, he seems to be complying now considering he actually does it without a struggle, and you sit on the back of his thighs before grabbing his belt and using it to bind his wrists tightly against his back.

“vwhat the fuck are you evwen going to do? bet i vwont evwen feel it if you DO somehowv get the globes to fuck me.”

He sounds so fucking smug. You shirk your suit off and lean down over him, grinding both of your bulges against his ass. You really wish you could’ve seen the look on his face when he realized you had two and that they were both bigger than his.

“dont you fucking DARE. get off me before i make you regret it.”

Well his tune certainly changed fast. You grab his hips, lifting them up and holding them in place, all the squirming in the world isn’t getting him any closer to freedom and you press your hips forward, lining up with both his wastechute and his nook, a near sadistic grin on your face as he goes completely still.

“please-“

You cut off whatever bullshit he was going to say by slamming your hips forward, burying both your bulges almost halfway in at once. He screams, then starts pleading, trying to inch his way forward, which only earns him another harsh thrust. It’s so ridiculously tight inside of him that you can feel his pulse against your bulges, his pusher’s pumping hard and fast.

“FUCK1NG V1RG1N F15H”

You pull out to the tip and slam in again, pulling his hips into the thrust to force yourself in all the way. He tears around you, starting to bleed from both holes from all the rough treatment and lack of preparation. You bet he had some stupid fantasy about how his first time would be so perfect and special, you’re happy to be the one to steal that away from him, if anyone deserves to hate themselves it’s Cronus.

“…t-tuna… mit, oh fuck, oh god, please, f-fuckin hurts…”

His begging is like music to your ears and you pause for just a second to pull your helmet off and set it aside before shaking out your messy hair and going back to thrusting. He screams on each re-entry, both holes clenching around you.

“Y0U W47N3D 700 G37 L41D 455H0L3 DN07 S7R47 C0NMPL41N1G N0W 3H3H3H3”

He’s screaming so loud now, it’s hilarious. As much as you want to drag this out, you never were one with a lot of stamina, so you speed up, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise before shoving yourself in all the way and letting loose. Screaming, oh my god and this fucker was complaining about YOU never shutting up, he screams so loud when you fill him up with your color and you groan, holding your hips flush with his as your body completely empties itself.

He’s gone quiet now and you wonder if he died. You pull out and unbind his wrists and he collapses onto his side. Crying, he’s fucking crying now. He covers his face with his hands and sobs into them, obviously trying to keep quiet. You grab your suit and start pulling it on, refusing to look at him, he looks so pathetic, you won’t let yourself feel bad for this.

“vwhy… inside… vwhyd you havwe to d-do it i-inside?”

THAT’S what he’s worried about? You glance down at his lower half, watching as yellow drips from his holes, which were both gaping now. Fuck, you actually feel bad.

“1-1- UH” You swallow, feeling yourself tearing up, not fully comprehending this sudden mood swing. You shuffle around to his face and lean down, cupping his cheeks in your hands and kissing him sloppily on the mouth, then you grab your helmet and stand up.

“1M 50RRY”

And then you run.

**Author's Note:**

> submit requests to my tumblr please! i'm bootyshortscronus there


End file.
